On The Way
by Chronicles Of Heart
Summary: Only in the afternoom before, Astrid ran away from her marriage. It was all a fake arrangement, right? And she can't fool her husband-to-be anymore. Now, Hiccup has to find her and they have to move fast, before everything is lost.


The motorcycle waited just a few meters away now. The rain falling over them didn't even bothered. He heard Astrid quicken her step by his side, his hand laced with hers, as they ran in the empty, poor lighted sidewalk.

"Together?" she asked, still running. He could almost hear her smile in her voice, himself not able to stop his own grin.

They finally reached the motorcycle. He stopped, turning to look her in the eyes for a second.

"You and me." He assured, giving her a small peck on her lips.

_"__Astrid!" a rock flied right to her bedroom window, hitting the glass but not harming it. _

_She appeared, looking at him angrily. She leaned on the banister, just to scream to him._

_ "__What are you doing here? I told you to go."_

_"__I'm not leaving this place until you come down!"_

_She scowled at him._

_"__Ok." She said, and threw an object over the balcony, which landed on the sidewalk with a dry noise. The biggest irony since it was pouring rain. "You know you will spend the whole night here right?"_

_That said, she straitened her back and disappeared inside her bedroom. He looked down. The object lying by his feet was an umbrella, he noticed. He rolled his eyes and stared at the green grapevine that grew creeper on her wall. _

The rain felt wet and cold on his hair and shoulders, and he shrugged of some of the water as if it would help him dry. Astrid was wearing his heavy impermeable coat and as much as it swallowed her because of the size, it's black color contrasted perfectly with her blonde hair. He got to his bicycle and sat on it, she right behind him.

"Here." He handed her one helmet, grabbing the other to himself. "To the airport?"

"Yes, there's a jet waiting to lead a happy married couple to their honeymoon destination there."

_He was climbing the balcony of hers - their - two-story house. His fingers dug in the vine, knowing she would be mad at him for ruining the house front wall. They've had the biggest fight early that afternoon. At their wedding. And she had left, claiming that she could not go forward with this._

_She was standing by her bed, like she knew he was going to climb the whole time. He walked inside the room noisily, dripping water all over the ground. She turned to him._

_"__Leave."_

_"__No."_

_"__Leave." she repeated, firmly, stepping forward. He only gesticulated no with his head and closed the rest of the distance between then without touch her._

_"__Leave." she whispered, once again. He only denied with his head again. _

_"__I'm not breaking any promises." he started in a low voice, and she didn't protest when he held her hand between his. "We're meant to be."_

_"__No, no we're not. It was all a plan, Hiccup. The marriage was an idea to trap you in a fake truce of peace. Your dad wants you back in the leadership of the gang."_

_"__I know. I knew about the deal the whole time, Astrid. I have spies. I lived between gangsters my whole life, I know how to guard my back." _

The wind howled in his ears with a loud whir and he let his feet press the accelerator. Together running with the motorcycle down the empty road, lighted only by the moon, it felt like it wasn't even real, and he would wake tomorrow alone in a dim lighted loft, like before they were together. He accelerated the motorcycle even more, feeling her hands lace his chest tighter. His was very conscious of her body pressed against him, proving him that she was there.

He knew her his whole life. First, when he was worst gangster the world had ever saw, she was his unreachable dream girl. Then he had grown and became the best and she became a very beautiful competitor. At 17 years old, he was the mafia proud. That is, before he'd left and she turned into some kind of bait to drag him back. Now, five years later, they had, somehow, between lies and blood created something real and they were now to find out if it was also strong.

_Acknowledge filled her eyes, but he wasn't done. _

_"__I know that dads businesses are dying. I knew that when I quit, but I never wanted it to fall apart. I know how to save it now. I always intended to come back. We're on the same side of this war, Astrid." _

_She shoved her mouth against him, he wasn't sure if because of the revelation or to shut him up. Either way, didn't seemed right – not yet – so he grabbed her arms and pulled her away._

_"__I love you, As. Always had. Always will. We don't have to marry, but at least give us a chance."_

_She seemed unsure, and her voice was very low and trembling when she said:_

_"__I love you, too."_

The airport already was on the sight, when two other black motorcycles appeared following their trail. On of the riders, – Drago's henchmen, he guessed. Drago wouldn't risk anyone spoiling his best bargain. - pointed a pistol at them. The bullet swift in the air and grazed his motorcycle, hurting the perfect painting.

"Not Toothless, you idiot!" he screamed to the rider, and heard Astrid laugh. She always had thought funny that his loved motorcycle had a name.

He unexpectedly slowed down and paired himself with the first rider, the one that had shot, pushing a knife from his boot and thrusting the blade into the axle of the engine. The men threw himself from the bike while it crashed on the asphalt and exploded.

Without looking back, he increased his speed and made curve, as Astrid pulled her own gun and shot against both of the wheels of the second rider, hitting unerringly.

"I love you!" he screamed for her, when they moved away from the riders and even closer to airport, just because he could.

"I love you too," she answered, returning the pistol to her purse. "We are meant to be, after all."

_"__We're solving this." He muttered in her ear._

_"__How? Your dad is in Italy right now. He is probably closing the deal and selling the control of Berk to Drago in twelve ours. _"

_He looked at her in the eyes. _

_"__Then we shall go stop him."_

The airport lights bewildered him for a second, his eyes familiarized with the dark road, but he blinked it away and when he handed his passage to the flight attendant.

They had passed in the airport store and changed Astrid's nightgown covered only by his coat for a beautiful dress and high heels. And his black soaking wet clothes disappeared to give place to a suit. Not what either of them would chose as everyday clothing but it was perfect to crash a meeting.

"Baggage to check?" the woman asked, leading them to the VIP boarding area. They sat in a plastic bench while the last preparations were made on their jet, their hands clasped between them. The presentation of their identities had silenced any question that could have sounded as suspicious. The Haddock still own the town, after all.

"No." Astrid said. "Just carry on luggage."

_They moved fast. She grabbed two pistols from the first draw of their bedside table and shoved them at her purse while he got their passports and identities. Neither of them considered leaving from the front door. That house they shared was like a safe harbor. They were not fixed and they knew it, and that house represented hope that one day they would._

_They climbed down the vine moving in synchrony. Every skin brush felt reassuring and their hands reunited by own will in the moment their feet touched the ground. _

Hiccup leaned forward to kiss her again and hand caressed his hair sweetly. When they broke apart, an old lady sitting near was looking at them.

"Such a beautiful couple. It's your honeymoon?"

Hiccup laughed, and exchanged a puzzled look with Astrid before the irony of the situation.

"Something like that."


End file.
